Blossom
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: Feeling heartbroken of seeing Wendy's new boyfriend, Romeo, he's been sucked into Anima and ended up to Edolas World. Will he be able to find a new love in this world? Doranbolt x Edo!Wendy


**A/N:Sorry for the late update. I had kept this story in my book. But I totally forgot since I wasn't in the good mood to write  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is my second Drendy story. I got this idea after I read people's comment that they preferred Doranbolt with Edo!Wendy, though I love Doranbolt x Wendy than Edo.. anyway, enjoy :D Btw, this is BEFORE Tartarus arc began, which means Lahar and Guran Doma are still alive. So I think it's AU  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail, and the characters. The cover is one of edolas arc and starry filler arc**

**Warning: Typos, maybe OOC-ness, cursing words, suck grammars  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:Unrequited Love<strong>

"Finish," Doranbolt muttered himself as he wipe his sweat off from his forehead after he had done his job in the Magic Council. Right now, he's really in the good mood today. Of course, yesterday, the man went to meet Wendy and finally had a courage to forgive her after everything he's done for 7 years ago. He was glad that she never hold grudge on him and forgives him... that was making the man felt relieved and wanting to hang out with her even more

"It's rare to see you in a good mood," his trustworthy friend spoke. "Did something happening?"

"Well, I promised to Wendy that I'll go and have shopping with her since her guildmate, Mirajane is sick. She decided to help her on doing some chores," Doranbolt replied happily.

"That's good then..," Lahar gave a warmth smile. As long as his friend happy, the dark green-haired man will be happy too. It's been a while since he seen him in a good mood right now. When the fairies were disappearing in Tenroujima Island, Doranbolt was deciding to leave the Magic Council after all he done to Fairy Tail... to Wendy... Now that the blunette had forgiving him, it's great to see his friend's cheerful attitude came back again.

Anyway, shouldn't you hurry up or the girl might leaving you behind?," Lahar said, pushed his glasses upwards.

As Doranbolt take a looked on his watch, he was truly late! He was supposed to meet her 2:00PM. It's already 2:05PM. He was late in 5 minutes! "Crap! I totally forgot!," he muttered under his breathed as he stood up from his desk. "Hey Lahar, can you send those files and documents to the Chairman for me?"

Lahar sighed. "Fine.. as long as your girlfriend isn't mad at you for being late"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!," Doranbolt exclaimed, flushed in red. "... yet," the last of his word was whispering although his friend could heard it.

"Riiiiiiiight...," Lahar said in disbelief.

He actually knew Doranbolt's feeling for Wendy. it was very strong, deep and couldn't possibly to forget her. Her smiled.. her attitude.. her innocent face... to be honest, Lahar had no idea how or why does Doranbolt fall in love with her in her age like that. He doesn't even thought he actually had a friend of pedophile! But of course, he never seen Doranbolt had any interest in some younf and cute girls before until he met Wendy. The dark green-haired man still wondering to know about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Doranbolt said, left the office.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for being a little late..," the man scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. He carried 2 bags from grocery shop and the other bag is a whole strawberry cake, which it was for Erza.<p>

The blunette shook her head slightly. "It's alright. I just came to coty just a moment ago. I'm glad you managed to come," she smiled to him kindly.

"Of course. I did promised to you," he said with such a cheerful attitude. He didn't want to betray her anymore. So he had kept his promise to her. Wendy had always made him strong sometimes since he heard Fairy Tail had returned. It was as if she was his light. Wehn she;s gone, everything was dark and he could felt grief.. sorrow.. and despair in a deep hole where he would never find his ligh again. But she's here noe, and the darkness that's around him had finally lift off. But what would happen if the Sky Maiden gone forever...? He really can't do it without her.. After all, she's the one who changed him..

"Ano.. I'm really sorry if I burden you...," the blunette began to have a small conversation and giving a sheepishly smile.

"No, no. You're not burden me at all. I'm just happy to help you," he said without hesitating. He wants to help her because he wanted to be with her. Like a dating. But he knew that she'll never thought about going out with an older man like him. And she's still young, so he needs to take a time before he could confessed his feelings for her. It doesn't matter whether she'll become a woman someday.. as long as he will be with her. In fact, if he told her right now, she might think of him as a pedophile or she only seen him as a friend. He really wants to tell her how much he loves her only.. but he had to be a little patient. Spending times with her is enough for him even if he didn't confessing to her yet. He's really happy to see her innocent smile for him.

"So is there anymore you need to go for tomorrow?," Doranbolt asked.

She nodded. "I need to go on a mission without Natsu-san's and the others. I had always went a mission with them.. but I don't want to burden anymore," she told him.

"Alone...?," he raised his left eyebrow. "In that case, I'll go with you"

Wendy nervously flailed her small arms. "You don't have to help me. I'm sure you're really busy tomorrow"

"It's fine. Tomorrow is my free time," he smiled to her. "I'll help you whatever I can"

"Demo..."

"You told me that even if I was a spy of Fairy Tail, I'm still a member of it remember? ...Don't tell me it's a lie?," he questioned her.

She shook her head. "Of-Of course it's true. It's just that I'm really

"If you're really want to help me... I.. I don't mind at all," she bowed politely. "And I'm really grateful to have your aid"

"That's great. Should we meet at the train station then?"

"Of course," Wendy agreed.

And so, here's the another date with Wendy Marvell. Even if Wendy think of him as a brother like Mystogan, he was sure that their bonds would become closer and stronger just as between Natsu and Lucy. He needs to take a little more time to be with her. He hoped it's not too late yet...

* * *

><p>The next day, as they promised, Doranbolt will meet her again at the train station. Usually, he always wore a Magic Council's soldier uniform whenever he's going out of the city. But he had to hide his identity from the others. ... He wears a pinstriped jacket, with red and orange stripes, simple black pants and brown shoes. Though he didn't cared about fashion and he is a GUY. Most women love fashion than men.<p>

"Doranbolt-san!," a sweet and innocent voiced called out his name. It was none other than Wendy.

The blunette wore a red, long sleeved t-shirt. She also wears a frilled skirt that reached to her knees(kinda similar as in Edolas) and her hair is tied up in a high pig-tailed hairstyled. As he expected, she had quite become a cu- a beautiful girl even if she's still 14 years old.. He had spent his times with her for 2 years after the event of Daimatou Enbu. Little by little, Wendy had become a grown teenager girl..

"Sorry for being a little late. I've tried to find a good mission"

"No problem. It must be tough to find a better reward since your guild has become famous," he said.

The blunette began to chuckle quietly.

"What? What's so funny?," he asked curiously.

"It's nothing. It's just that, yesterday, you were late to come and see me. And now, it's my turn that I'm late to see you," she explained.

"Haha.. I guess both of us have a same common"

Wendy nodded. "I guess so"

After a few minutes, their train was finally arrived and took aboard in it. It take them 20 minutes to arrive to Oshibana Town, where Natsu and his teams took care of the dark guild that own by Erigor, Eisenwald along time ago. While they were in the train, they began to have a friendly conversation. Sometimes, Doranbolt was talking about the Magic Council and how strict the rules are. And Wendy talked about how noisy the Fairy Tail are. But she was having so much fun with them. As always, Carla was being over-protective of her whenever the blunette wants to go out alone... again.

"By the way, what mission did you take?," the man asked.

"Well, since you're here, I've been thinking to take a C-rank mission. The task is, we need to take out the bandits," she replied, showed him a mission for more information.

"I have to admit myself, but I'm not strong to beat them just because I work in the Magic Council. I'll try my best then"

"It's alright. I have a few magic that can attack some bandits. So I guess the mission might be simple if we work together," she curved her mouth upward her winked her both brown eyes.

"Of course"

Her smiled never gets bored to see it. Seeing her happy, it's always makes him feel much better. Whether she's young or not, she will become mature for a few years later then. He didn't cared if anyone think his love for her is forbidden. As long as he confesses his feeling for her... someday.

After they finally taking care of those bandits, they informed to the client and got the reward. Since they fight together, they shared their reward. As they went back to Magnolia City together, Doranbolt noticed the blunette had been walking so slow since they fought the bandits.

"Hey what's wrong?," he asked

"Ah.. it's nothing. One of the bandit attacked me while I've been distracted using my magic"

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "It's alright. The wound is not so-KYAA!," she gave such a cute screamed as Doranbolt carried her in bridal style

"Let me carry you then," he said confidently

"Ah.. Doranbolt-san..! You.. you don't have to do this to me," she stuttered, feeling a little embarrassing.

"Don't worry. You already healed my wound. The least I can do is I'll carry you to your dorm," the man replied.

"Demo..."

"It's ok. I will carry you gently. If it's hurt, just tell me"

"O.. ok...," the blunette said in defeated. The wound was actually quite deep. But she also didn't want to cause him some trouble. He did want to help her a lot. And she couldn't refusing. Wendy let him carried her all the way to Magnolia City until they reached to her dorm, Fairy Hills. As he kept walking, he could felt the girl's head rest to his shoulder and he could smelled her lavender perfume. "Thank you.. Doranbolt-san"

He couldn't helped but smiled

After they finally arrived to Fairy Hills, the man put the blunette's down slowly to avoid her feeling in pain.

"Thank you for helping me in a mission. And... carried me to my dorm too," she said, blushed slightly

"It's my pleasure. We should do this again"

"Of course we can," Wendy smiled to him back. Even though she's sill in pan, her innocent smile never changed..

"Hey Wendy.."

Doranbolt's words had been cut off by her guildmates. "Wendy!"

"I'm truly sorry Doranbolt-san.. I think I have to go," she bowed to him. "We can meet each other again for tomorrow"

"Sure then," he said, as the blunette entered the dorm.

Just now, he actually wants to confess her already. But damn... her guildmate ruined everything! He knew he had to be patient.. He really wanted to tell her so badly. Though, he can tell her later. But not tomorrow. Maybe a few weeks or so. He left the dorm as he took a glanced on windows where Wendy was combing her blue hair. He gave a smiled for her even id she couldn't see him

"I'll see you later then"

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks he had spent his time with the Sky Maiden whenever he's in free time. Today, he decided to tell her how much he cared and loved her. A few of his friends.. or workers, Org, Michello, Belno, Leiji, included Chairman, Guran Doma, told him it's a bad idea to go out with a guild member. But Lahar didn't stopping him. The dark-green-haired man let him do whatever Doranbolt want, as long as he felt satisfied<p>

He arrived to Magnolia City and met Wendy who was carrying Carla. The weather looked gloomy and almost starting to rain. But he needs to tell her now before it's too late. Even if it's going to pour down sooner or later

"Hey Wendy," he greeted her

"Doranbolt-san, what are you doing here?," she asked, feeling a little shocked to see him again

"Aren't you suppose to be in the council?," the white cat questioned him

"I'm free today, Carla," he replied, and faced to the blunette back. "Wendy, there's something I need to tell you"

She blinked twicely. "What is it?"

"Before he could spoke, a boy's voice called out her name. His appearance is a lot like Natsu, but he wore an orange muffler instead of white

The man took a glanced on him and tried to remember it. He could sworn that he had met the boy somewhere... That's right! In Daimatou Enbu before he watched Wendy's fight with Chelia. He must be a member of Fairy Tail.

"Who is this, Wendy?," the boy asked her

"This is Doranbolt-san. The man that I always mentioned to you," she introduced him

"Oh yeah... I've heard a lot about you, sir," he said, gave a wide grinned. His grin was similar to Natsu's too. Like they were brothers

"Doranbolt-san, this is Romeo-kun," she said. "He is my new boyfriend"

As he heard the last word from her lips, he could felt something struck to his heart. He felt like he was suffocating hearing that word from her

**_He's my new boyfriend.._**

**_He's my new boyfriend.._**

**_He's my new boyfriend.._**

**_..boyfriend..._**

**_..boyfriend..._**

Those words kept echoing his head every time. It was hurt him a lot. Just now, he just wants to confess her already but it's too late. That boy had already stole from him. It hurts him.. a lot

"How did you... starting to date?", Doranbolt asked, try not to feel heartbroken or feeling in pain because of this

"3 days ago, Romeo-kun confessed to me that he truly loves me. He even worried about me when I was gone in 7 years ago. And.. I've always had a feeling for him after I came back from the island," she replied, smiled to him. ...No. She actually didn't smiled for him anymore. It was for that boy

_I.. see_

But what about Doranbolt? He worried about her mote than anyone and anything. How did it ended up like this?! It's not fair! He came here now to tell her his true feeling. Why did that boy doing this to him?! Why?!

* * *

><p><em>"You called me, Guran Doma?," Doranbolt entered the meeting room. There's no one else except the old Chairman<em>

_"Yes. We need to discuss something." a tall, old man said, seriously_

_"What is it?," he took a chair and sat on it in front of the chairman_

_"I've heard that you had fall in love with someone"_

_Dioranbolt flinched. So, the rumors had starting to spread in the Magic Council..._

_"I.. Yes, Guran Doma. I truly fall in love with someone," he hesitantly replied, feeling nervous what would the old man reacted..._

_"Ant the girl that you fall in love id in Fairy Tail, right?"_

_"Yes, Guran Doma"_

_THe chairman had always known that he fell in love with a girl because he had changed since he return from Tenroujima Island. It's obviously because of th blunette_

_"You do know fall in love with that girl is futile," he said strictly_

_"But it's not forbid in the rules in Magic Council, right?"_

_"True, it isn't. But don't you realized anything?"_

_"About what?" he raised his brow, looked a little confused of the chairman_

_"That fairy girl is still a child, and you're adult, Doarnbolt. Do you actually think she would fall for you back?"_

_"Of course she will"_

_Why can't Guran Doma gives him whatever he want? He couldn't let having around with Fairy Tail... He couldn't let Doranbolt being so friendly with them.. and most of all, he couldn't even let this man to go out with Wendy? Is this some kind of tragic fairytale story between Romeo and Juliet?!_

_"I don't think she won't," the old man said. Which made the man widen his eyes_

_"What do you know about her?," he exclaimed. This is his first time to yell to the chairman. He was suppose to be respectful in front of him. But he can't take it anymore. He can't follow the rules all day.. he want to try and feel freedom every once in a while. He's not even his father_

_Guran Doma closed his eyes just a few moment and opened his eyes back, focused t o the main in front of him. "Because she only seen you as a brother," he began. "The way how you treated her.. the way how you protected her.. You two were only like a brother and sister"_

_Doranbolt remained silent and stared at him hardly. He didn't knew why he was angry for.. It is either what Guran Doma said is true, or maybe fall in love with Wendy is forbidden.._

_"You may went out together with er fir so many days. But no matter what happened, she won't loves you as you love her"_

_The man gritted his teeth, stood up quietly, and went toward to the door_

_"Where are you going?," the chairman asked_

_"To see Wendy. I don't care what you're going to do to me.. fired me.. kicked me out.. punishing me.. I don't care. If Wendy truly had a same feeling fro me, I'll quit this damn council," he paused for a moment and balled his both fists to hold his anger. "However, if Wendy never had a feeling for me.. I won't be in this world anymore"_

_"Are you telling me that you're going to leave the Fiore?"_

_"Who knows...," he chuckled darkly and left the room_

* * *

><p>It finally make senses. What Guran Doma told him is true. No matter what happened, Wendy will never become his. It's belong to Romeo from now on. Nothing can change.. If the only... if he had told her earlier. he would have finally dating with her. But it's too late now.. Wendy will always seen Doranbolt as a big brother or friend. After all he spent his time with her.. their bonds hadn't never been closed since the beginning they went on a mission of taking out the bandits. It hurts him... It hurts him a lot!<p>

"Doranbolt-san, Romeo-kun and I are going to restaurant. I'm sorry for bothering you," Wendy spoke to him as she held the boy's hand tightly

"Of course not.. hope you two had a great time together"

..Wait. Did he just congratulate them? but why?! He was in pain. And yet, he still acted like nothing is happened. He was supposed to hate that boy.. But he couldn't. He's not the type of man who were holding grudge on people.. He should have hate him.. But he can't...

There, he let the boy taking away his light. His only light. Just like 7 years ago, everything around him began to fade away

Suddenly, a droplet of water fell on his cheek. Is that his tears..? ..No, it wasn't. It just a rain that's starting to pour down to the city. But he didn't cared if he catch a cold or fall an ill. She's gone now.. she won't come back for him anymore. Her smile.. her innocent face.. He won't be able to look at it anymore..

He sighed and let the rain p our down on his face. It doesn't matter anymore. His feelings for her is not forbidden actually. It was unrequited. He loves her.. but she only seen him as a brother. It's impossible to let her fall in love with him.. She's already dating with a boy she truly loved, Romeo Conbolt, He felt like she was rejecting his feeling...

As the rain kept pouring down heavily, the man didn't know where he actually wants to go. It was dark actually. There's no light he can see anymore. It's like he was blind. He goes around somewhere until he could felt that he was in the deep forest. He sat down under the big tree, and leaned against it. He didn't know what to do anymore.. His heart won't be heal anymore.. except only _her_. He felt like he wanted to end his life already. He wished he cou;d begging Wendy to come back for him.. but he knew that she won't. She was belongs to that boy now. She never come back...

"Wendy...," he whispered her name. Whether it was his tears or it just a rain that fall to his cheeks.. it doesn't matter anymore.. it doesn't...

"I love you..," then everything around him has finally turned to darkness

He should had told his feeling for her a little sooner...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my third story. I know Doranbolt x Edo!Wendy would never happen.. but a lot of people from Deviantart preferred them. So, I've been thinking to try and write it<strong>

**Please review, fav and follow to find out more between them. The more the review I got, the faster/better story it'll become.. I think. And no flame, it's my story, not yours. If you don't like DoraWen, press 'back'  
><strong>

**The title is coming from a title song Bleach by Ryotaro Okiayu and Daisuke Hirakawa. I love their seiyuus a lot. The way how they sang, it's quite sad to me so I thought it would be suitable for this story**

**This story is also inspired by a fanfic that I like to read the most. It's quite sad, and heartbroken.. but I like that kind of story**. I also wanted to try and write Doranbolt x Edo!Wendy thanks to Lucy x Edo!Erza story, What is Love****(I've read 3 or 4 chaps but I stop reading cuz I'm too lazy)****, but I don't have some good idea.. especially about Anima thing. Well I hope it's not horrible as I thought.****

****Translation****

****Demo-But****


End file.
